Rehaan Jeyanathan
Backstory Character Hometown: Ashton under Lyne (Manchester, England), Thiruvanathapuram (Kerala, India) Early Life Jeya, or Rehaan, is a half-blooded wizard on his mum's side. Tending to go by his surname, Jeya is a boy of multiple, intersectional backgrounds and he tends to reflect both traditions. In South India where he was born at the behest of many intense relatives on his father's side, surnames tend to be the father's name and are often used as a first name for children. In this way, Rehaan will often answer to many names, "Jeya", "Rehaan", or even "Thambi"--young-one in Tamil. He can speak Tamil and English fluently and Hindi passably. His life has generally been a happy one, with his largest physical difficulty being in relation to his vision. He had juvenile cataracts that were removed but as a result he has extreme difficulty focusing on moving objects and has a small amount of UV vision. As a child Jeya often focused on alternative learning methods that focused on senses other than sight, guided by his father, distraught that he'd missed the early signs. It was later discovered that much of his earliest episodes of accidental magic was focused on compensating for his vision loss. Although much of this was later corrected with magic, that experience was had a strong effect on his life. He became more aware of things around him and kinder. His formative years were spent in Kerala, South India. His mother was learning about traditional Indian dancing and Indian Ayurveda, studying to become a eventually become a nurse-practitioner in the U.K. Before, her primary occupation was being a housewife, although she did was on the path to becoming a healer before her marriage. Her husband was a ophthalmologist and he spent these years doing much social work for low-income families. However, their major intent was to get Jeya well-acquainted with Indian culture and his family. Jeya found great joy in running around the streets, visiting temples, and learning how to cook dosas that were almost as tall as he was from his grandmother. He was not told anything about magic or his wizarding heritage until the day that they were to move to the U.K. for the first time. They had visited (at least once a year for six months or so), Great Britain. The first trip was for ophthalmological reasons when he was 6 and afterwards placate his mum. Jeya could do a passable accent and learned to get over the shock of the weather, but on his 9th birthday when he'd left his formative gurukul school, he was told about wizards and witches. He spent the rest of the year exploring magical India. It was beautiful but not entirely surprising to him. His Hindu religion served him well in accepting the idea of magic, for he already believed in mantras and devas and ghosts. The boy was hardly sated by this single year of exploration and, in truth, went to live in England somewhat begrudgingly. They settled near Manchester in Ashton under Lyne, a more rural area away from the general bustle of the city. Jeya found England to be interesting when it came to ancient history, but also lonely and a cold. His mother had perfected North and South Indian cooking in her time there but she couldn't summon his family so easily. They didn't uniformly know about her status as a witch. These began the years of mother-son focus where she tried to comfort him by drawing him closer to wizarding culture and knowledge. She infused, if nothing else, a fantastic love of Quiddich in the young boy, often bewitching miniature sets with bells and other things that made sound as the players flew as toys. Acceptance Into Hogwarts Hogwarts made Jeya immediately like living in England more and he threw himself very into working. He had many passions, from perfecting new spells to breaking down poor concepts of the Hufflepuff house. He has plans to start two new Hogwarts clubs to show a professor who challeged him about what he was doing to be proactive with his beliefs. Jeya was semi-social but generally cheerful to everyone and a clear optimist and only developed more confident for the first three years he was at school. In the middle of Jeya's 4th year of school he disappeared suddenly. The teachers just reported he had to take care of "family business". Some might've seen him leaving the school in tears with the help of some professors. Jeya's mother had died from blood malediction no one knew she had. He spent the rest of the time attending her funeral and then going on a lengthy pilgrimage with his father to find solace. As a student is much more withdrawn than he was before, less talkative and more pensive. This has also seemed to give him a strange obsession with Transfiguration. He is very interested in transmuting one thing into another in both philosophy and has lost some of the caution that he had before. Jeya feels like his biggest magical connection is severed forever. His maternal grandfather is suffering form dementia and unable to recognise him. Quilan Fawley being cared for by his eldest son and Jeya's uncle, Cian Fawley. He was always somewhat estranged from his sister after marrying Jeyasilan. It's not clear whether it was anti-Muggle prejudice or racial prejudice, but it's likely that was some of the motive. They live in Pagford and Colm Fawley where is set to inherit Sweetlove and not meet his cousin. Breaking tradition, Colm attends Beauxbatons and is two years younger than his cousin. Jeya has only returned to Hogwarts because his father thinks that the magical school will "do him some good". Nalappan has bought a rather large, old owl to bring regular care-packages to his son. Personality Jeya is generally seen as charming and polite. Although he has become more reserved recently, and can be quite outspoken when expressing his beliefs but he waits patiently for the most poignant moment. He is friendly and compassionate but, being young, he often has trouble understanding alternative points of view and often repeats many opinions of his parents and elders. He is not parroting when he does this, however, for he has thought long about these opinions and can easily explain their reasoning and depth. He has a fondness for learning that would rival a Ravenclaw and passion and ambition to pursue that would match any Slytherin. In terms of Gryffindor qualities, he has a streak of independence and adventure that cannot be entirely controlled. Rehaan, his very name meaning "sweet fragrance" is definitely best-suited for his Hufflepuff house. He is fierce with loyalty, fairness, and protection of others. Believing in "ahimsa", non-violence through thought, word, and deed, he has been a lifelong vegetarian and will almost always consider other's feelings (though his perspective). He can occasionally be exquisitely stubborn and can be accused of being "weak" because he will tend to tolerate misdeeds towards himself but he considers this forbearing nature to be a strength. On the other side of the coin, he is sometimes apt to get "fanatic" about larger ideals and beliefs. He is bothered when someone isn't a vegetarian and can spend many an hour contemplating punishments for those who treat magical creatures in an ill fashion. Traits * Passionate, caring, loyal, thoughtful, religious, persistent, ambitious, resourceful * Impatient, messy, aloof, conservative, impulsive, moody Interests Transfiguration, History, magical theory, herblore, meditation, traditional Indian music, religion, woodcraft, animals, healing, home-cooking, and languages Tamil, Sanskrit, Hindi (Passable), Latin (Excerpts) Skills Transfiguration, magical resistance, herbology, animal husbandry and CoMC, mridandam, astrology, woodcarving and enchanting(eventually) non-verbal magic, (eventually) spell creation Weaknesses Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Flying Also, the suits of armour at Hogwarts and the stories of how they moved in battle is one of great terror to him and if he is on any nighttime excursions Rehaan prefers to be well-accompanied. Relationships Family * Father: Jeyasilan "Nallappan" Nathan * Mother: Ava Fawley (Recently Deceased) * Uncle (Maternal): Cian Fawley * Uncles and Appas: Aadhishankar Rao, Chidambar Kurukkural, Eshaan Aiyer, Ameya Nathan, Gaurinandan Nathan * Aunt-in-law (Maternal): Alice Fawley (née Abbot-Longbottom) * Aunties and Ammas: Mangai Rao (née Nathan), Prajaktha Kurukkal (née Nathan), Sethuramani Aiyar, Deb "Devi" Nathan * Cousins: Colm Fawley, Koyilkani Rao, Nalladurai Rao, Nallannan Rao, Anjaneya Aiyar, "Sam"/Samath Aiyar, Raj Nathan, Karthik Menon (adopted by Ameya and Deb) * Nalli Rao, Bhavi Kurukkal, Devasree Kurukkal , Gathika Kurukkal, Saraswati Aiyar, Priya Aiyar * Nephews and nieces: Ram Menon, Devraj Kurukurral, Thrishna Chettiar * Grandfather(Maternal): Quilan Fawley * Grandfather: Meyappan Nathan (Progenitor for Nathan surname) * Grandmother: Kasthuri (née Thakur) * Great Uncle: Iravan Chaturvedi, Subramanyam Varrier (Meya's brothers) * Great Auntie: Mahi Thakur (Kasthuri's sister, minor saint) * Pets: Pygmy owl, Eka and sphynx cat Bhavani Non-Family Possessions Wand Luggage Clothes Pet Mridangam Crafts Rumours * Jeya has never snogged anyone and doesn't know what kissing is like * Jeya's mother was killed by a troll or (insert any wild magical accident here) Trivia * Jeya's name was actually extremely exhausting to find and I picked it based off of Hindu astrology. Rehaan is Swati Nakshatra, so he was born with a pattern of stars called "Swati" in the skies. It means purity or more precisely the pure first drop of rain, defines the characteristics of this star. I gave Rehaan some characteristics of Swati personality and then with the traditional system of naming, I chose 'Re' to be the first syllable for Rehaan's name. Then, I put in the year he was born and the place until I found out exactly when that constellation would be overhead during the year he was born. * Both Jeya's mother Ava and father Nallappan were going against some long-lines of traditional heritage by marrying. Jeya's mother was a pure-blood (one of the sacred 28) and had some pressure to marry another prominent wizard with a long magical history. Nallappan a Hindu of a priestly background. Almost all of his relatives have surnames based off of traditional brahmin castes. The difference is that Nallapan's family accepted his new wife and child and Ava's were more reluctant. * Both of the Western women in Rehaan's immediate family, 'Deb' and 'Ava' were converts (in varying degrees) to Hinduism and Eastern philosophy * Surnames can be irregular in the South of India so Rehaan's surname, 'Jeyanathan' was just what was used on the passport and is a combination of his father's given name and the title 'Nathan' or 'Lord' that his grandfather earned for his surpassing excellence in Vedic knowledge and healing * Rehaan's name was submitted as 'Revaan', a typo that was later used to fashion another entirely unrelated character * Rehaan began as a first year but as some abilities were only available to 5th year and up, he was rolled up three more years * Rehaan's fear of armour is a throwback to a character I wrote, 'Orion Malfoy' who was an OC brother to Scorpius Malfoy... that poor angsty boy was a joy to write Behind the Scenes * Jeya is portrayed by Jagdeep (sophocles.atisso) in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net * It is currently the only modern-styled sim that Jagdeep plays on. His first love is medieval role-play and history, and medieval fantasy followed lazily by animal role-play. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students